Nandemonaiya (Movie Version)
is the final song in the film. It is the final one of the four vocals. It plays at the credit of the film. Lyrics Romaji= futari no aida toorisugita kaze wa doko kara sabishisa o hakondekita no naitari shita sono ato no sora wa yake ni sukitootteitari shitanda itsumo wa togatteta chichi no kotoba ga kyou wa atatakaku kanjimashita yasashisa mo egao mo yume no katarikata mo shiranakute zenbu kimi o maneta yo mou sukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii mou sukoshi dake de ii kara mou sukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii mou sukoshi dake kuttsuiteiyou ka bokura taimufuraiyaa toki o kakeagaru kuraimaa toki no kakurenbo hagurekko wa mou iya nanda ureshikute naku nowa kanashikute warau nowa kimi no kokoro ga kimi o oikoshitanda yo hoshi ni made negatte te ni ireta omocha mo heya no sumikko ni ima korogatteru kanaetai yume mo kyou de hyakko dekita yo tatta hitotsu to itsuka koukanko shiyou itsumo wa shaberanai ano ko ni kyou wa houkago "mata ashita" to koe o kaketa narenai koto mo tama ni nara ii ne toku ni anata ga tonari ni itara mousukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii mousukoshi dake de ii kara mousukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii mousukoshi dake kuttsui te iyo u yo bokura taimufuraiyaa kimi o shitteitanda boku ga boku no namae o oboeru yori zutto mae ni kimi no inai sekai nimo nanka no imi wa kitto atte demo kimi no inai sekai nado natsuyasumi no nai hachigatsu no you kimi no inai sekai nado warau koto nai santa no you kimi no inai sekai nado bokura taimufuraiyaa toki o kakeagaru kuraimaa toki no kakurenbo hagurekko wa mou iya nanda nandemo nai ya yappari nandemo nai ya ima kara iku yo bokura taimufuraiyaa toki o kakeagaru kuraimaa toki no kakurenbo hagurekko wa mou ii yo kimi wa hade na kuraiyaa sono namida tometemitai na dakedo kimi wa kobanda koboreru mama no namida o mite wakatta ureshikute naku nowa kanashikute warau nowa boku no kokoro ga boku o oikoshitanda yo |-| Kanji= 二人の間　通り過ぎた風は　どこから寂しさを運んできたの 泣いたりしたそのあとの空は　やけに透き通っていたりしたんだ いつもは尖ってた父の言葉が　今日は暖かく感じました 優しさも笑顔も夢の語り方も　知らなくて全部　君を真似たよ もう少しだけでいい　あと少しだけでいい　もう少しだけでいいから もう少しだけでいい　あと少しだけでいい もう少しだけ　くっついていようか 僕らタイムフライヤー　時を駆け上がるクライマー 時のかくれんぼ　はぐれっこはもういやなんだ 嬉しくて泣くのは　悲しくて笑うのは 君の心が　君を追い越したんだよ 星にまで願って　手にいれたオモチャも　部屋の隅っこに今　転がってる 叶えたい夢も　今日で100個できたよ　たった一つといつか　交換こしよう いつもは喋らないあの子に今日は　放課後「また明日」と声をかけた 慣れないこともたまにならいいね　特にあなたが　隣にいたら もう少しだけでいい　あと少しだけでいい　もう少しだけでいいから もう少しだけでいい　あと少しだけでいい もう少しだけくっついていようよ 僕らタイムフライヤー　君を知っていたんだ 僕が　僕の名前を　覚えるよりずっと前に 君のいない　世界にも　何かの意味はきっとあって でも君のいない　世界など　夏休みのない　八月のよう 君のいない　世界など　笑うことない　サンタのよう 君のいない　世界など 僕らタイムフライヤー　時を駆け上がるクライマー 時のかくれんぼ　はぐれっこはもういやなんだ なんでもないや　やっぱりなんでもないや 今から行くよ 僕らタイムフライヤー　時を駆け上がるクライマー 時のかくれんぼ　はぐれっこ　はもういいよ 君は派手なクライヤー　その涙　止めてみたいな だけど　君は拒んだ　零れるままの涙を見てわかった 嬉しくて泣くのは　悲しくて　笑うのは 僕の心が　僕を追い越したんだよ |-| English= The wind that blew past the space between us brought loneliness from somewhere far off. After we had cried, that sky always appeared to be so clear. My father's words, always seeming so sharp, felt somehow warm today. Knowing nothing about how to speak of Kindness, Smiles, or Dreams... I followed your lead every time. It's only a little further... just a little longer... we're almost there. It's only a little further... just a little longer... So shall we stick together just little longer? We're time flyers! Time-scaling climbers! We're sick of being left out of time's game of hide-and-seek! The reason you cried so happily, and smiled so sadly, Was because your heart had grown far beyond you. The toys we received, after going as far as to wish to the stars... are now lying about in the corner of this room. The dreams we wish to have granted reached 100 today. Someday, let's trade them in for just one. Today, I tried saying, "See you tomorrow," to that girl who never talks. It's nice to do something out of character every once in a while... especially if you're there beside me. It's only a little further... just a little longer... we're almost there. It's only a little further... just a little longer... So let's stick together for a little bit longer! We're time flyers! I've known you all this time - Long, long before I learned of my own name! I'm sure some kind of meaning still exists in a world without you... But a world without you is like August without a summer vacation. A world without you is like a Santa who doesn't smile. A world without you is... We're time flyers! Time-scaling climbers! We're sick of being left out of time's game of hide-and-seek! But never mind that... yeah, never mind- I'm heading your way now! We're time flyers! Time-scaling climbers! We're done with being left out of time's game of hide-and-seek! You're a dramatic crier! I wanna try putting a stop to those tears! But you refused... and I understood why once I saw those tears that fell. The reason I cried so happily, and smiled so sadly, Was because my heart had grown far beyond me. |-| English (RADWIMPS Version)= The sorrowful gust of wind that blew right between you and me Where did it find the loneliness it carried on the breeze? Looking up at the sky after shedding a stream of tears I could see for miles of blue, it's never been so clear Speeches that my father gave me would always make me despair Somehow, I feel a warmth and comfort today Your ever kind heart, the way you smile, and even how you find your dreams I knew nothing, so honestly, I've always copied you Now, just a little more, Only just a little more Let's stay here a little longer now Now, just a little more, Only just a little more Let's stick together just a little bit longer Oh yes, we are time flyers, Scaling the walls of time climbers Tired of playing hide and seek with time and always coming just short Crying even when you're happy, Smiling even when you're feeling lonely It's because the part of you, Has made it here before the rest has I used to wish upon the stars, the toys that I once adored Forgotten now, are rolling 'round the corners of the floor Finally, my dreams have counted up to hundred today Someday, I'll trade them all for just the very one Girl that I have seen in school, that never have told "hello" After class today, I waved and said "See you tomorrow" It's not really that bad trying something new every once in a while Especially if I can do it with you by my side Oh yes, we are time flyers so, and I, I knew who you were way before... Way before I even knew my own name, There's no clue but I'm sure I- swear- ! Even if you're not around in this wide world, Of course it surely would have some kind of meaning But if when you're not around in this crazy world, it would be like the month of August without summer break And if you're not around in this great world, it would be like Santa Claus without any glee If you're not around in this wide- world-... Oh yes, we are time flyers Scaling the walls of time climbers Tired of playing hide and seek with time, and always coming just short No, never mind that, No, never mind what I said now, Cause I'm on my way to you... Oh we are time flyers! Dashing up the steps of time now! No more playing hide and seek with you and time, And always coming just short! You're quite a showy crier! Want to stop your tears, see your eyes drier! But when I went to wipe your tears dry You refused but I saw them pouring down your face, I knew why! Crying even when I'm happy, Smiling even when I'm feeling lonely It's because the heart of mine... Has made it here before my body Trivia *The title, "Nandemonaiya", is actually in an Itomori dialect. The Itomori residents often end their sentences with the suffix - . Navigation Category:Soundtrack Category:Anime